This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Hybrid electric vehicles and fully electric vehicles typically include a high voltage electrical system (e.g. 48 volts) and a low voltage electrical system (e.g. 12 volts). The high voltage electrical system typically includes a high voltage energy storage unit (e.g. a battery or super capacitor) and high voltage cables electrically coupled to the energy storage unit. The high voltage cables are typically configured to carry electrical power at high voltages (e.g. 48 volts). In order to reduce electrical noise and interference, the high voltage cables are typically constructed as having a central core wire, concentrically wrapped in a layer of insulating material that is concentrically wrapped in a layer of shielding material. The layer of shielding material can also be concentrically wrapped in another layer of insulating material. The layer of shielding material generally is electrically coupled to an electrical ground (e.g. vehicle frame, or ground circuit).
Tight packaging of components within the vehicles can require the cables to bend near terminal connections. These bends can place strain on the terminal connections and the cables. Vibrations of the cables relative to their terminal connections can also add to the strain on the terminal connections and the cables.